soul eater the rise of hades
by Shockwave86
Summary: this my own made up story of the soul eater i just thought it's be fun. the DWMA one faced the greatest evil to ever walk the earht now in present day may have to face it again.
1. Chapter 1

THE RISE OF HADES

_**SOUL EATER: THE RISE OF HADES**_

**Prologue**

_10,000 years ago, in the time when an organization known as the DWMA protected the world from the evil legions of beings known as the immortals, the skies where constantly as black as coal and rained fire. _

_Darkness ruled the entire world and the Hades the very embodiment of all evil in the world of the living the very first as well as the most powerful demon to ever come into existence was the master of that darkness. _

_Believing himself to be a god and ruler of all creation, he planned to conquer the world of mortals who he saw as filth. _

_Hades had sent his wicked minions to crush any and all who dare to oppose his rule. _

_For the forces of darkness Hades was their undisputed god. _

_After only a few years Hades had the entire world in his grasp and the DWMA was crumbling under his might. Many members had been killed._

_Until finally a being known as the Grim Reaper and also Lord Death who was the leader and founder of the DWMA challenged the Dark One in attempt to save the mortal world._

_The two stared at each other menacingly._

_Hades towered over Death by hundreds of feet_

_Finally one of them spoke._

"_Who is this worm the mortals send before my magnificent omnipotence!" Hades growled_

"_This __**worm **__is going to make pay for the horrors you have brought upon our world demon! I am the Grim Reaper, I am Death, and I am the one who will defeat you!" Death shouted to his adversary _

_Hades stared at the one who dared to raise his voice to him in such a manor._

_Then the dark being roared with laughter. This worm was mad! He thought to himself_

"_You defeat me! All by yourself! You are nothing. I am the god over all things in existence. Nothing and no one can ever even imagine being equal to me! I shall destroy you within the blink of an eye!" Hades shouted to Death._

_With that death sent a blast of black energy towards Hades but the demon simply countered with a much bigger blast of his own that sent Death flying._

_Death rises and continues to hit the Dark Lord with everything he has. But it still isn't enough._

_After many exhausting hours Death had fallen to the ground too tired to fight against the seemly endless power of Hades. Was he truly omnipotent?_

"_You are pathetic, your puny life shall now be ended as well you're pitiful organization shall be ended" Hades said preparing to fire a blast of black magic at his foe. "This is the end for the mortal world!"_

"_not exactly" said Death rising from the ground "not I have anything to say about it!"_

_Hades laughed "And what shall you do? Your powers are weak! Just as all other forms of life when faced with my magnificence!"_

_Death gathered every ounce of power left in his body and prepared to put an end to this battle. "if this doesn't stop him nothing else will" he said to himself._

_Death had finished gathering his power and threw a large wave of magic to Hades. _

"_What's this?" Hades asked himself as the wave of magic power made direct contact_

_Hades began to fell agonizing pain threw out his entire body. Something was happening but what?_

"_Ugh w-what's going on, what have you done to me!" the demon screamed in rage._

_Death fell up to Hades' height and explained "I hit you with a very powerful spell, a spell that will separate your body into four pieces" he said_

"_WHAT! What do you mean separate my body into four pieces!" Hades yelled _

"_I mean you will split into four quarters" Death answered "I told I would defeat and I did, now you will never harm our world again!" _

"_YOU HAVN'T DEFEATED ME, I CANNOT DIE, I AM IMMORTAL, I AM THE SUPREME GOD OF ALL THINGS, I SHALL RETURN! I SHALL RETURN!" Hades screamed as his slowly split into four pieces which turned into black balls of flame and fell to ground._

_Death went to the balls of darkness, picked them up, and flew off intent finding some place where these balls would never meet and somehow reunite. _


	2. Chapter 2

SOUL EATER:  
THE RISE OF HADES

CHAPTER 1

"And that's how it happened, so pretty amazing story huh?" Death Scythe also known as Spirit asked every one in the room who he had gathered to listen to the story he had told them

"Well Maka?" he asked leaning towards his daughter "It would have been great if it were true" she said with a bored look on her face. Spirit's world seemed to fall apart "it was true! It really happen my sweet pie!" he defended

Soul Eater rolled his eyes and said in disbelief "Tch, yeah right, I really don't think that some almighty demon came from the deepest depths of hell to conquer our miserable little world." He stated plainly. Then Black Star immediately stood up and shouted "Yeah and even if he did he wouldn't be here for long, cause I would destroy him effortlessly! HAHAHA!" the ninja laughed. "I don't know Black Star, that demon seemed awful, it sounded like Lord Death couldn't even beat him." Tsubaki said calmly as ever "come on Tsubaki, you really believe that happened do you and even if it did remember I'm Black Star nothing is impossible for me." he said in his usual arrogant tone.

Spirit rose up and slammed his desk "Awful you say, awful is an understatement, nothing could ever even think of reaching the horror and the terror that was Hades but Lord Death stopped him, those four peaces of his body our still out there rotting away." He said

"Well I thought it was a great story" Blair the cat said as hugged Spirit tightly "there see? Someone appreciates history." Spirit said hugging her back.

With that everyone in the room and went to doing there own thing. Dr. Franken Stein walked up to his former weapon and patted him on the back. "Nicely told story Spirit, you know how to catch the imagination" he complimented "but just out curiosity, did all of that really happen?" Stein asked "you bet it did, Lord Death wasn't fooling around when he told about it, he's the only in the DWMA who knows how terrifying this Hades guy really was" he said. Stein fixed his glasses a bit "so you're telling me that there really are four quarters of some unbelievably powerful force of pure evil out right now, why didn't Lord Death destroy them?" stein asked lighting a cigarette "he tried but he couldn't, a whole bunch of times" Spirit said "so where these pieces now?" Stein asked just before he put the cigarette in his mouth "he wouldn't tell me"

Meanwhile Death the Kid had told the Thompson sisters everything that spirit had told Stein "That's all he would tell me" he said laying on his bed "Well, that's pretty scary, knowing that something like that is still out there" Liz said before Patty head banged into hers, knock her out of the way "GIVES ME THE WILLIES!" she shouted "I don't know what to think of it but my father did tell me where one of the pieces were" Kid told them "What? Where?" Patty asked "yeah do tell us" Liz said rubbing her head "here in the DWMA, in a secret room down in the deepest level" e answered

Outside Kid's door stood the school nurse Doctor Medusa who was actually an evil witch. She had been listening to Kid's conversation the whole time and smirked "Thank you Kid, you've been a wonderful help" she thought to herself as she entered her office. She went on her computer and looked at all of the sections in the school and spotted the deepest "it's there it has to be" she said with her infamous snake like smile. With that she left the room. "I'll wait until midnight to go down there, when I find the body piece I'll go back to find Eruka and Free then we'll do some experimenting" she smirked.

At midnight when everyone in the DWMA was sound asleep Medusa made her move. She walked down as far as she could and stopped when she reached the last level it was empty. "What? It should be here" she said slightly frustrated but then noticed that she was standing on and door. "ah here I come" she said with an evil smile and went down the secret tunnel. She past walked several empty rooms before stopping at a dead end "I don't understand there all empty, I should have found by now, where did I go wrong" she thought to herself. She put her hand on the wall to think and then notice the wall was opening. After it opened fully, she saw a small black orb sitting on a pillow. "Yes this is it, I found it" she said picking up the sphere "I can it's evil, this is definitely what I was looking for" she laughed.

Medusa went outside of the school with her praise and switched to her normal witch clothing.. a brume appeared and she flew off to start her experiment.

"Medusa are you sure this is a good idea? I don't the way this feels" the frog witch Eruka said worriedly "Don't be such a worry body Eruka all I'm going to do is give this ball a zap of my magic and you're going help me" Medusa grinned "Do I have to?" Eruka said shivering "Yes, if you do I'll remove another snake from your body, if you refuse well I just have to kill you" Medusa threatened "Eruka I'd do as she says" Free the werewolf said "Fine, alright, there no need to threaten me" Eruka complained.

Both Eruka and Medusa gathered all the soul energy they could and threw at the orb. After a long period of silence nothing was happening "See it was all a big waste can we get out of this cave now?" Eruka asked. Then suddenly the orb started to move in a very violent way. "Yes, it's working" Medusa laughed "WHAT'S WORKING!" Eruka screamed in fear "you'll see" Medusa smirked.

The orb was twisted and turning. Then suddenly a huge burst of power emerged from the ball as it began to change in shape. "Wait this wasn't what I wanted" Medusa said shocked "What! Wait what did you want to do with this thing?" asked Free "I wanted to turn it into a liquid substance so I could use it on Crona, but something else is happening" she said growing increasing stoned as what once was a small ball was turning into an 8 foot tall, armored skinned, reptilian like creature.

A loud scream emerged from the creature and the transformation was complete. There stood the monster looking around his surrounds. After sniffing the air he grew a maniacal smile and laughed insanely "I'M BACK HAHA YES I'M BACK AND I'M STAYING!" he screamed madly. Then he looked at the moon who as always was laughing. He growled furiously and screamed again "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHEN AT? YOU"RE SUPPOSED TO BE HORRORFIED EVERYONE IS YA KNOW WHY; BECAUSE I'M HADES THAT"S WHO I AM, I AM YOUR ONE TRUE FUCKING GOD!" he screamed "SHUT UUUUUUPPP! STOOOOPP LAUGHING DAMMIT!" but the moon simply kept on going "Damn I feel weird and a lot weaker to, what the- damn I look completely different, what the hell happened?"

Eruka covered her ears for the entire ordeal and finally piped up "why are you always screaming and cursing?" she asked meekly.

The newly born Hades looked at and spat "Who the hell are you ugly people and why aren't you BOWING BEFORE ME DAMMIT?"


End file.
